


A Successful Conclusion

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [14]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, Experimentation, F/F, First Dates, Holodecks/Holosuites, I sort of project sometimes lol, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Seven of Nine, clubs, sexuality exploration, we love Jeri Ryan btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Seven of Nine explores human sexuality through the holosuites.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/Original Character(s), The Doctor (Star Trek) & Seven of Nine
Series: Pride Month 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Successful Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, this is probably going to be my ONLY Voyager fic. It wasn't my fave Star Trek (characters were great, but the plot stressed me out), but Seven of Nine and the Doctor were *chef's kiss*. Also, Seven is simply my wife.

Seven knows that her and the Doctor were going to explore her romantic pursuits together. At first she did appreciate the aid and guide, but it came to the end. His methods were simply not meeting her standards. Shouldn’t she try to do it herself, be genuine? Yet, she could only assume. She was still confused on the whole courting rituals of humans. 

She takes a different approach. Maybe a new kind of holosuite would change her results? An actual scene where social reaction was imminent. A salon or bar or whatever that holosuite was, was too quiet and solitary. A club on the other hand would force her into interaction with others. Sometimes pressure was all a person needed. 

So, here she was standing in the dark room with roaming bright lights, coloring the complexions of the people on the floor. Seven doesn’t know where to begin, which takes her to the bar. She takes a seat, only asking for water. It was all she needed. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” a man asks her, leaning against the bar beside her. 

The Doctor had told her on multiple occasions that accepting would lead to a conversation, at least, but what if she didn’t wish for a drink? Or the one asking did not fit what she was looking for? Why should she have to say yes? 

“No thank you,” Seven answers, coldly. She curls her hand around the water glass, focusing her attention on the clear liquid as a way to dismiss the man. 

“What a shame. A pretty girl like you is missing out,” He remarks with a glare, walking away. 

Seven makes a note that turning down the male gender results in rudeness. 

  
  


Many times men approach her lonely frame at the counter, and each time they result in the same thing. Rejection with some arrogant, rude comment in response. Seven doesn’t find that sort of attitude appealing. Why would any women find that attractive? 

“Men keep bothering you, huh?” A woman this time questions, taking the seat next to her. 

“Yes, they are rather rude,” Seven replies, taking a sip from her hardly touched water. 

The woman laughs. “Sounds about right.”

She’s pretty, Seven understands that. Brown hair falling down her back in waves, the lights bringing out the golden and red tints in her hair. Her eyes are mossy green and full of life. She has small patches of freckles across her face, a beautiful imperfection. Her laugh is appealing as well. Strange. 

“I’ve got to ask. Why come to a place like this only to sit alone with water?” the woman asks, smiling at Seven. 

“I am exploring myself as a person. Sexuality,” Seven answers honestly. 

She hums. “I’m Margaret, by the way.”

An introduction. “Seven.”

“Interesting. Weird, but interesting.”

The woman, Margaret, has been the first person this night who has been acceptable company. Kind, knows her way around small talk, and certainly not like the men. She hasn’t even asked to buy Seven a drink yet. 

“Well, you aren’t going to get anywhere with your exploration here,” Margaret tells her, standing up and then offering a hand. “Dance with me?”

Seven looks out at the busy floor, moving bodies with no real rhythm or count. She hadn’t prepared for such an activity. 

“I can’t promise perfection.”

Margaret chuckles, shaking her hand to bring Seven’s attention back to it. “Who cares? It’s not supposed to be. Now, dance with me?”

  
Seven takes her hand, abandoning her glass. 

The dancing takes time to get used to, Seven simply standing there and looking around as Margaret moves aimlessly in front of her. There’s some sort of amusement in her movements, but they don’t have any sort of pattern. It’s peculiar. Not bad, just peculiar. 

“You’re really out of your comfort zone tonight, aren’t you?” Margaret says, shouting over the booming music. 

“I suppose so,” Seven responds. 

Margaret takes her hand, moving Seven in some sort of spin. She ends up laughing, finding the challenge of having Seven, a much taller woman, spinning under her arm. Seven doesn’t find herself opposed to this interaction. 

“You’re really pretty, you know that?” Margaret compliments. 

Seven understands that she should be flattered, but she responds little to praise. “I’ve heard.”

Margaret laughs, dancing in front of her. “Can I kiss you?”

Normally Seven would be opposed, but she wanted to explore human sexuality. Wouldn’t kissing the same sex be something needed for this exploration? 

“Yes,” Seven finally says. 

Margaret smiles, cupping Seven’s face and kissing her. Seven finds herself enjoying the feeling, smooth and plush lips moving against her own. It takes her a moment to figure out how to reciprocate, but she finds that merely moving her lips back in response was adequate. 

She could see herself kissing Margaret again. Possibly other women, even. An interesting development. 

  
  


When she tries again, she changes some settings. Seven doesn’t wish to see Margaret again no matter how intriguing the brunette was. She wants to meet someone new. This is an experiment after all. 

The men continue to be rude or too cocky for her taste. She respects herself, why should a significant other not do the same? She doesn’t think men are unattractive or out of the question for a romantic attachment, plenty of the men on  _ Voyager  _ are gentlemen and polite and know their place. Seven believes it’s the atmosphere. 

Tonight, someone does sit beside her, but they don’t say anything. They order a gin tonic and make a small conversation with the bartender. Yet, there’s something peculiar about this individual. Seven can’t exactly identify their gender. 

“How do you identify?” Seven asks them, curious. 

“What?” the person replies, looking more surprised than offended. 

“Gender identity. How do you label yourself?”

“Non-binary, why?”

“So, I can respect your pronouns.” Seven forgets her glass, turning to face them completely. “I’m interested in human gender and sexual identity.”

They smile, leaning in as if this is something of crazy interest. “Really? Having confusions yourself?”

Seven considers how to reply. She’s comfortable in her own body, finding the label as “female” appropriate. Yet, when it comes to sexuality she’s still at a loss. She enjoyed her evening with Margaret last night, and could see herself enjoying other evenings with different women. She has nothing against men as long as they respect her. And the person she’s currently chatting with is no less attractive or intriguing than anyone else. 

“Human sexuality is rather hard to decipher. So many people contain much potential,” Seven says. 

They laugh. “Tell me about it!”

“Well, I could-”

They laugh again, a cheerful twinkle in their eyes. “You don’t have to, it’s a saying.” They send a kind smile Seven’s way. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Seven.”

“I like it. Mine’s Asa.”

It’s interesting, the night Seven spends with Asa. The two talk about gender identity, human sexuality. All the different labels and what they mean. Humans tend to be new and surprising every now and then, Seven has come to find. 

“If you find everyone attractive or as you say, ‘contain much potential’, I could see yourself as pansexual. You don’t have preferences when it comes to gender and physical appearance.”

Seven goes through their past conversation, searching for the definition of pansexual. 

“Pansexual: an attraction to all genders. That could fit. I’d have to look more into it.”

Asa nods. “Of course, but it’s a start, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is.”

Seven knows she’s come close to her needing to end the program. Schedule being shared with much of the crew. She stands up, nodding at the bartender as thanks for her water. 

“Leaving?” Asa asks, making a move to join Seven in her departure. 

“Yes. Time is limited.”

“You’re incredibly… original, you know that?”

Seven cocks her head, eventually nodding. “People tend to find me that way, yes.”

Asa chuckles. It’s a calming sort of sound. “It was a nice evening, Seven.”

Seven agrees. “Yes, it was. Thank you for the company.” She pauses, not knowing exactly how to end this night. “May I kiss you?”

“Part of the experiment?”

_ Not exactly.  _ “Yes.”

Asa kisses Seven and she can’t find herself repulsed by the act. It’s like Margaret last night, no real difference between Seven’s feelings towards the romantic gesture, apart from who it’s shared with. 

  
  


Seven visits the Doctor the next day, confident in her findings. She has come to the conclusion that yes, she is indeed pansexual. No preferences on gender, which makes sense to Seven. She simply wants respect in the end, gender not meaning much in that circumstance. 

“I have come to realize that I identity as pansexual,” Seven informs the Doctor. 

Slightly taken back by Seven’s sudden news, he asks, “How’d you come to this? We hadn’t gotten that far in our own plan.”

“I found your plan lacking in social interaction, new people, and exploring new sexualities. You might have believed that men would be my only interest assuming that I was straight with no real evidence except expectations. So, I took it upon myself to figure such things out.”

He considers her evaluation. “I can see where you’re coming from, Seven. My apologies for being close minded.”

She gives him a small smile, one that she’s been trying to perfect. “No offense taken, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include a transperson due to possibly implying that you have to be pansexual to be attracted to a transperson. That's not right and it doesn't respect their sexual identity. If they say they're male, they're male. If they say they're female, they're female. Please remember this.


End file.
